


Another Moon

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Full Moon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm gross, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders' Era, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eeew, seventeen and in love, teenage romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius tries to convince Remus to let him spend the next full moon together during summer vacation. Remus doesn't think it's a good idea.





	Another Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A nice bonding moment for Sirius and Remus!
> 
> This one has no smut, but it is sickeningly sweet, so if you like mushy Wolfstar, this might be the fic for you!
> 
> I've got to admit, this might be my new favourite thing to write: Remus-Sirius-Bonding-Time. Their dynamic is just so frikkin' adorable, it kind of hurts.
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

“I wanna spend the next Moon with you, Reme.”

 

“No.” Remus’ voice indicated that there was no room for argument.

 

It was summer vacation, and Remus had already spent a stressful Moon locked in the cage beneath his parents’ home. As much as Moony hated that cage and the prospect of facing the full moon alone, he knew his parents would never allow Sirius to spend the night. On a normal day, they were strict; in the days surrounding the full moon, Remus’ father was exceptionally firm, not allowing any visitors and preventing Remus from leaving the house. Last night was an exception: Mr. Potter had spoken with Lyall Lupin, requesting that he allow Remus to sleep over with the boys at Potter Manor. Moony knew that there would be no leeway when it came to friends staying at his family’s home during the full moon.

 

Remus and Sirius sat in James’ car, parked outside of the Lupin residence. James had let them borrow it so that Remus wouldn't have to take the bus home.

 

“I mean… we don't have to tell your parents. I could just sneak in…”

 

“You're a giant black dog, Sirius. I think my parents might notice that.”

 

“Not if I crawl through the window or something…”

 

“Sirius, stop. It just isn't possible. We can't spend this Moon together.”

 

The car fell into silence as Sirius tried to find the words to express himself.

 

“I don't… I don't like leaving you alone. I don't like knowing that you're going through that on your own.”

 

“It's my curse, Sirius. It's just something I have to deal with.”

 

“No! It's not! You need to stop doing that, Reme. You can't let your dad convince you that...that...you have a _curse_ ! Or a _problem_ ! You're not sick. You don't have a _condition_. You're a werewolf, Moons. And a good person. And it's entirely possible to be both.” Sirius’ voice was raised, his fists clenched in anger. He'd been frustrated with Remus’ father for a long time, but he'd kept it inside for years. He felt ashamed for accidentally lashing out.

 

“You're such a bloody hypocrite,” Remus said calmly, the corner of his mouth curling up ever so slightly. “You do the same thing, you know… you beat yourself up for the actions of your family, pretending that being a Black means being a monster.”

 

“It's not the same…”

 

“Why not? You hate yourself for something you had no control over. You let them influence your every action, your every decision. You let your name, what you were born into, infect your mind and spread through you like a poison…Replace _werewo_ _lf_ with _heir to the Black fortune_ and you're basically describing yourself!”

 

Sirius looked down at his hands. He hated when Remus spouted hard truths and made challenging observations; his boyfriend was too perceptive for his own good.

 

“It's not the same…” he muttered a second time. Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sirius decided to change the subject. “Look, I think you should tell your family that I know. And you should let me join you this month. You're really not that bad during the Moon when you have us around--”

 

“It’s not me, Sirius. I've told you that. It's… it has a mind of its own. Its own agency... its own desires...” Remus crossed his arms. He was tired of explaining that to the boys. Ever since their first full moon together, Remus insisted that the Wolf and him were separate entities. It frustrated him that they couldn't see it.

 

“I don't think you're right, Reme…I don't think the Wolf and you are different at all… But even if you _are_ right. Even if he is his own thing… he prefers to be with us. He doesn't want to be locked up in a cage…”

 

“I don't _care_ what it wants!” Remus was yelling now, angry at Sirius for pressing the issue. “I'm not letting that monster run free where it can _hurt_ somebody! Not without all three of you there to control it.” Remus’ chest heaved as he closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. “Sirius, you can't spend the moon with me. Not during the summer. You can… you can come by after, like last time. Come get me when I return to normal.”

 

Silence.

 

Sirius looked at Remus, who refused to make eye contact. He reached out and placed a hand over top of his boyfriend's, squeezing it tenderly.

 

“You're not gonna live here forever, Reme…”

 

“Sirius, I just have to survive this summer. Once September comes around, things can go back to normal. But for now, their home, their rules.”

 

Sirius looked Remus in the eyes, searching them for something. He knew what he wanted to ask, he just didn't know if his boyfriend was ready.

 

“Do you want to live with me after Hogwarts?”

 

Moony's expression broke. He had been firm and stoic; in control. When Padfoot asked him to move in together, a smile spread across his face and he let out a small laugh. He couldn't help himself.

 

“You're an idiot, Pads.”

 

“I'm not messing around, Moons. I really do want to live with you. Evans was right, the end of Hogwarts really just means the start of the rest of our lives. So the only question left in my mind is… whether or not you want to live with me…”

 

“Of course I want to live with you. But how am I going to afford that? I can't get a job. 'Sorry, Boss! Gonna have to miss work again for three days this month. But don't ask me why, because it's a secret!’ That's not gonna work. Hell, you three morons figured it out when you were twelve. You don't think normal wizards will start to realize what I am?”

 

Sirius’ mouth curled into a grin and his eyes brightened.

 

“So stay at home and be my housewife.” He winked at his boyfriend.

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Come on, Remus! I'm sure I can get a high-paying job! I'm fuckin’ charming.”

 

“You're something, alright…”

 

Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand tighter.

 

“You're not going to live with them forever. I'm not going to let you.”

 

“You're not going to _let_ me?” Remus raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the idea of Sirius _allowing_ him to do something.

 

“No. I'm not going to let you. You're better than that. You _deserve_ better than that. Your dad's a dick and I'm not going to let you put yourself through that day in and day out. Moons, we'll be eighteen when we graduate. You're ready to leave. And you should never turn back.”

 

Remus thought about what Sirius said. He always did hate the way his father spoke to him, berated him, repeated over and over how much of a danger he was. Remus was convinced that he was a monster; he had been told as much for as long as he can remember. Here, in this car, sitting beside him, was the first person to ever tell Moony that he wasn't. He wasn't a creature. He didn't have a condition. Being a werewolf was simply another facet of his life. He had a partner who saw him, not as a mistake, but as a person.

 

“...What kind of job will you get that can support two people with one salary?” Remus gave his signature cheeky grin, eyeing Sirius slyly.

 

“Iunno. Guess I could always sell my body for money…”

 

“Sirius…”

 

“What? It’s a nice body!”

 

“ _Sirius…_ ”

 

“You don’t agree?”

 

The boys laughed, enjoying each other’s company, taking advantage of the time they had left in the car before Remus had to go inside, before Mr. Lupin looked out the window and noticed them. When the chuckling died down, Moony turned to Padfoot, a sober expression on his face.

 

“Come up with a plan, Sirius. I know it’s not really your thing, but it _is_ mine. If you come up with a plan-- a _real_ one-- then yes, I’ll move in with you after Hogwarts.” Sirius’ grey eyes lit up with excitement, a toothy smile spreading across his face. “But none of this selling your body nonsense. I’m not good at sharing.” Remus’s smirk returned as he eyed his boyfriend. Sirius was his and his alone.

 

“Deal. I wouldn’t want anyone else seeing it anyway. It’s all for you, baby!”

 

“Call me that one more time, I _dare_ you.”

 

Sirius leaned in, pressing his lips against Remus’. It was a sentimental kiss, soft and gentle; a very un-Sirius-like kiss. It ended too soon.

 

“I love you, Moons.” Padfoot ran his thumb across Moony’s cheekbone, cupping his face gently. “...Are you sure I can’t convince you to let me stay?”

 

“Not this time, Pads. I’m sorry. But there are only two more Moons until September. Two more Moons apart. Then… Then we’ll never have to spend another full moon away from each other. _Ever_. I promise.”

 

Sirius smiled softly and kissed his partner again, an intimate moment between two boys who were ready to start the rest of their lives together.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Dramatic irony makes me sad. :'(


End file.
